The present invention relates to a silicone adhesive sheet and a method for manufacturing, and more particularly relates to a silicone adhesive sheet with which a semiconductor chip and a chip attachment component can be bonded in a short time at a relatively low temperature, and to a method for efficiently manufacturing this sheet.
The use of a silicone adhesive sheet composed of a crosslinked product of a crosslinkable silicone composition to bond a semiconductor chip to an attachment component for that chip has been proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H11-12546. A problem with a silicone adhesive sheet such as this, however, is that when the semiconductor chip is bonded to the chip attachment component via this sheet, adhesion will be inadequate unless the components are heated for an extended period at a relatively high temperature, and this carries with it the danger of damaging the semiconductor chip.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a silicone adhesive sheet with which a semiconductor chip and a chip attachment component can be bonded in a short time at a relatively low temperature, and a method for efficiently manufacturing this sheet.
A first embodiment of the present invention is a silicone adhesive sheet used to bond a semiconductor chip to a chip attachment component, the adhesive comprising the crosslinked product of a crosslinkable silicone composition containing a silatrane derivative. A second embodiment of the present invention is a method for manufacturing a silicone adhesive sheet for bonding a semiconductor chip to a chip attachment component, and is characterized in that at least one of the backing materials has a larger dielectric constant than that of the crosslinked product when a crosslinkable silicone composition containing a silatrane derivative is subjected to a crosslinking reaction between backing materials that do not stick to the crosslinked product of the composition.